


angel

by ANGELGXTZ



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Agony, Angst, Anime, Despair, Elias Goldstein - Freeform, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Luca Orlem - Freeform, Romance, Sadness, Wizard, Wizardess, alfonse goldstein - Freeform, klaus goldstein - Freeform, poem thing, s, short fic, sorry typo lmao if you're reading this comment under the post "yOlO", what are tage, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGELGXTZ/pseuds/ANGELGXTZ
Summary: an angel.that's what she was to Luca Orlem.a beautiful, perfect angel.the light to his darkness, the medicine to his wounds, the diamond in his coal.





	angel

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!!!  
this is just some poem-typa tingz that im trying out  
i think i like it lol  
anyways i hope u enjoy this short read lmaoo
> 
> also i didnt edit this whoops sorry if theres any mistakes

An angel.  
That's what she was to Luca Orlem.  
A beautiful, perfect angel.  
The light to his darkness, the medicine to his wounds, the diamond in his coal.

He fell in love with her at first sight.   
Some people say that such love does not exist; Luca, however, thought otherwise.  
Never would he forget the day he first laid his eyes on her.  
He had her smitten in a way that he never was before - enchanted by her beauty, her flaws, her personality.  
  
He had never felt the emotion of love before.  
Love seemed like such a fantasy to him.  
For as long as he could remember, no one had ever loved him.  
Therefore, he had decided that he was incapable of loving anyone.  
But now, with her, he finally realized that love was such an amazing thing.  
  
Now, there was something for him to look forward to every day.  
A person he was excited to spend time with.  
Someone who gave him a reason to keep holding on.  
They became best friends, eventually.  
Two people who could trust each other with anything.  
The man was aware that she did not return his feelings for her.  
But, that was alright.  
He loved the euphoric, warm, fuzzy feeling she gave him whenever they were together.  
And, he never wanted it to stop.  
  
But eventually, it came to his realization that he was not the only one who felt this way towards her.  
In fact, there was a ginormous amount of men who wanted to be in her life.  
It didn't bother him at first.   
He thought he didn't care.  
They were still talking, and she didn't think of any of them in that type of way, from what he knew.  
  
That was, until Klaus Goldstein came into her life.  
  
Egotistical, arrogant, harsh and hostile.  
That's what Luca Orlem thought of Klaus Goldstein.  
He didn't understand why she was so attracted to him.  
Klaus would constantly yell at her, criticize her and nag her about almost everything.  
He didn't treat her right.  
Whenever she was with him, she wasn't being treated like the gold that she was.  
He treated her as if she was just a tiny, useless pebble.  
  
However, despite all of his harsh treatment, she still fell in love with him.  
Started dating.  
Got more serious.  
Then, eventually, got married.  
  
Luca was upset.  
Very upset.  
She was married, yet he was still very much in love with her.  
They could never be together, he knew that well.  
But he knew damn well that he would never stop loving her, even after she committed her life to someone.  
That's why he decided to be happy for her.  
Seeing her smile because she was with the one she truly loved was enough to make him delighted.  
  
Loving her was like loving the stars.  
You could gaze upon them, admire their beauty, pretend that you're up in the night sky with them.  
But, you could not be with them.   
Simply gaze at them from afar.  
In his dreams, the two of them can be together.  
But in real life, they could not.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
